Eso que tienes no es Versace,nene,es mi corazon
by CocoHummel
Summary: Kurt cumple 18 años y New Directions quiere festejarlo a lo grande. Kurt conoce a alguien aquel dia... BlainexKurt


_**Resumen:**__**Blaine y kurt se conocen en un boliche "para gente como kurt" como diría santana en este caso por el cumpleaños numero 18 del soprano favorito de New directions.**_

* * *

><p>"Mercedes viste a kurt?" dijo con la mirada de preocupación que llevaría en una competencia, o aun peor.<p>

"pero… estaba contigo?"

"si, es que… Finn… bueno la cuestión es que no lo encuentro y esta muy borracho como para que ande solo por ahí?" dijo Rachel sintiéndose culpable por dejarlo en esas condiciones solo.

"Tranquila ya lo encontraremos, además vinimos para que se divierta…" dijo Mercedes.

"¿Qué sucede bombones?" dijo puck con dos vasos de vodka en la mano. No necesita más alcohol para estar inconsciente, pero aun así, él amaba tomar.

"Kurt se perdió y esta borracho y…" dijo Rachel acercándose al oído de Puck para que escuchar. La música estaba fuertísima y ninguno podía conseguir escuchar todo lo que uno le decía hasta que se lo repitiera por lo menos dos veces.

"Tranquila Rachel. Todo estará bien. Aparte vinimos a este sucio boliche gay por él. Es su cumpleaños y tiene que pasarla bien!" dijo abrazando a Rachel por los hombros y mirando a Lauren con una sonrisa de soñador.

Mercedes estaba riendo fuerte con tina a su lado y Rachel prefirió seguirlas. Puck y Lauren bailaron y Finn regresaba del baño con la misma cara de perdido que siempre.

"Finn! Y kurt? Lo has visto? Se que tiene 18 años, pero son recién cumplidos Finn! No puedes dejar a tu hermano así, en ese estado, solo!" dijo Rachel un poco mucho dramática.

"tranquila. Lo vi antes de llegar acá. Está con alguien… creo que tal vez no fue mala la idea de festejar su cumpleaños en Westerville"

"Te lo dije. Es el lugar donde mis padres se conocieron… tal vez él pueda conseguir a alguien no?" dijo Rachel y Finn sonrió-

"Amo cuando sos tan protectora con todos los chicos del club Glee. Te amo" dijo Finn y besó a su novia.

* * *

><p>Estaba tan borracho que no podía caminar. Se tropezaba todo el tiempo y las luces eran su peor enemigo. No tenía esa sensación de pesadez ni de ganas de vomitar pero si sentía como el mundo le daba vueltas y con que facilidad decía las cosas que sentía en el momento, casi sin pensarlas.<p>

De vez en cuando bailaba solo y, otras veces, era tomado por la cintura por un desconocido y llevado a la pista para bailar por lo menos un rato. El ambiente, para él, era excelente. La gente era amistosa con todos, aunque siempre había alguien que se desubicaba y lo tomaba con fuerza de la mano para tirar hacia él. Había perdido su incontable vaso de esa noche en alguna parte asique ahora solo vagaba en busca de un lugar para sentarse.

Estaba un poco mal por la razón por la que todos sus amigos habían optado por llevarlo ahí. Se suponía que era para que consiguiera a alguien pero era casi imposible que Kurt se fijara en alguien más que en su propio reflejo.

Pero estaba él. Lo había visto cuando dormía, si. Era el perfecto reflejo del chico de sus sueños.

Kurt se acercó hasta él quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared con una vaso de seguramente cerveza en la mano y con una mirada seria sobre la pista de baile.

"HOLA!" dijo Kurt sonriendo y acercándose al chico que era un poco más petiso que él.

"Hola" dijo el desconocido y sonrió al verlo.

"¿Por qué estas solo?" dijo kurt apoyando su brazo en la pared pero mirando al otro chico con una extraña sonrisa.

"porque vine solo" dijo con una sonrisa y observando con detalle la ropa del pequeño chico que parecía un menor de edad. Se vestía muy bien y tenía unos pantalones negros demasiado ajustados pero que lo hacían más delgado y perfecto de lo que parecía.

"solo? Porque?" dijo Kurt con cara triste.

"Porque tenía la intención de encontrarte" dijo y sonrió mirando los ojos claros del otro chico.

"ni siquiera sabes mi nombre" dijo kurt y tomó la cerveza sin permiso del desconocido y bebió un poco de ella.

"tu tampoco sabes el mío y tomas cervezas de personas desconocidas" dijo y sonrió sabiendo lo borracho que estaba aquel chico.

"-kay, a mano… soy kurt" dijo y extendió la mano.

"Soy Blaine" dijo y tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

"hey! Eso no! Tenias que estrechar la mano!" dijo Kurt en forma de capricho.

"pero así está mejor no?" dijo acercándose al oído de Kurt lo que produjo un escalofríos sobre todo su cuerpo.

"No puedo creer que quieras hacerte el lindo conmigo! No lo hagas porque no hay caso… vine aquí con ninguna intensión propia… mis amigos me trajeron por mi cumpleaños de 18 y creen que conseguiré pareja aquí… y esta pocilga no va a ser que cambie mi relación sentimental ni en facebook ni en twitter ni en ningún lado!" dijo terminándose la cerveza de Blaine.

Kurt esperaba una respuesta mas elaborada por parte del desconocido pero lo único que escucho fue "eres muy lindo cuando te pones serio. Feliz cumpleaños Kurt ".

Blaine se alejó del oído de Kurt y plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla del chico lo que produjo que kurt se ponga mas colorado de lo que estaba por el alcohol.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Dijo el chico mas pequeño de estatura y con los ojos miel mas increíbles que Kurt o alguien allá visto. Kurt pensó que era el chico mas lindo de todo el mundo, hasta más lindo que Brad Pitt. Seguramente estaba muy borracho para asumir eso y no era momento ni tema de discusión en ese momento.

"QUE?" dijo Kurt acercándose aun mas al otro chico sin ninguna segunda intención.

"SI quieres baaaaailar" dijo Blaine quien también estaba borracho. Blaine pensó en aquel momento que kurt era como un angel pero no podía discutirlo consigo mismo en ese momento porque no era ni capaz de dar pasos acordes aunque nunca iba a desechar la idea que Kurt era el chico con los ojos mas bonitos que habia visto en su vida. Podía decirse, que para Blaine, era mas lindo que el mismísimo Ashton Hutcher pero era imposible asegurarlo en el estado actual en el que se encontraba.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt con seguridad y, arrastrando a la pista de baile, comenzaron a bailar y cantar. Estaban pasando Gaga y Kurt comentó su gran amor por la cantante y Blaine comentó que sus letras eran profundas como los ojos azules de ese desconocido cumpleañero.

A Kurt no le importó desaparecerse y no volver a ver a sus amigos durante un buen rato si es que Blaine estaba con él.

Luego de haber bailado lo suficiente Blaine decidió que era mejor sentarse y pedir algunos tragos aunque realmente no eran necesarios y amenazarían a agravar la situación de alcoholemia de los dos.

A Kurt no le importó.

A Blaine menos.

Tomaron, rieron, hablaron cosas serias que terminaban en risas, coquetearon y se acercaron. Blaine estaba tan cerca de Kurt que podía oler el olor de su boca al ultimo daiquiri de frutilla que había consumido. Tal vez estaba muy borracho pero ese chico era lo que buscaba.

Kurt estaba tan borracho que, en la tercera llamada que Rachel le hacia, apagó el celular.

"¿Y eres de Westerville?" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa que Kurt podría describirla como perfecta.

"no, vivo en Lima" dijo Kurt con esa cara sospechosamente triste que Blaine notó en el momento.

"yo vivo aquí y suelo venir… es bueno para curar las penas. Mira kurt este es el mejor lugar. Cuando te das cuenta que el universo apesta, no tienes nada que perder… " dijo tomando un sorbo de algo parecido a vodka con algún que otro licor "Dicen que el alcohol cicatriza las heridas" dijo apoyando una mano en la mesa y su cara sobre ella sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Kurt.

"Vamos, blaineeeee! Hoy no hay que estar mal!" dijo levantando las manos y tomando el ultimo sorbo que tenía de daiquiri "Es mi cumpleaños, no puedes estar mal y… y me debes un regalo!" dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Parecía que Kurt estaba tratando de darle doble sentido al asunto pero eso no lo era. Kurt era tan inocente que a veces superaba a Brittany.

Blaine pensó que ese era su momento. Si, no se podía ir sin darle algo que no olviden nunca aunque el alcohol se los impida.

"quiero darte algo desde el momento en que vi tus ojos" dijo acercándose con todavía la risa juguetona y señalando los ojos de Kurt. "quiero… quiero darte un lindo dedaaaaaaal" dijo gritando en el oído de Kurt.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt tan pero tan cerca que podía rozar los labios del otro chico.

Pero Kurt no iba a dejar que lo haga. No.

Era su primer beso y debía ser especial. Ese chico era bonito pero, sinceramente, hacía solo unas pocas horas, lo había conocido y no era capaz de darlo algo tan importante por mas solo que se encuentre en lima por su situación. No. Kurt Hummel no puede caer tan bajo de besar al primer chico gay que se le presenta delante de sus ojos aunque, una parte de él, pedía a gritos besar esos labios rojos y carnosos que tal vez jamás vería.

Kurt puso una mano en el pecho de Blaine y lo sacó algunos centímetros de él.

Kurt volvía a respirar.

Sonrió y le devolvió la sonrisa que Blaine le estaba dando y Kurt empezó a hablar como el borracho novato que era.

"No pienso dejarte. no" dijo haciendo señas con las manos y casi sin poder terminar la frase "no… no quiero… no… yo no voy a verte nunca mas y… se que ahora me pedirás el celular y nunca me…me llamaras. Es obvio y…" dijo Kurt apretando con un dedo el pecho de Blaine quien miraba confundido y a veces reía por la forma que Kurt decía las cosas.

Kurt prosiguió con su discurso "y… no, yo no quiero tu celular porque se que no llamaré. Porque no soy una perra que está desesperada por algo…" dijo y vio como Blaine sonreía y buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos.

Blaine sacó su celular y Kurt pudo notar que eran de esos celulares lujosos con cantidad de tecnología inservible que alguien no debería llevar encima de algo tan pequeño.

Kurt no entendió nada pero solo vio como Blaine se acercaba a él y sacaba una foto de los dos.

La foto era espontanea pero linda aunque Kurt olvidó verla en el momento. Realmente olvidaba lo que decía en cuestiones de segundos.

"Escribe tu numero" dijo Blaine casi como una orden y Kurt accedió.

Kurt no quería pasarle su numero a alguien desconocido ¿Qué tal si era un loco violador psicópata que ahogaba sus penas en ese bar?

Pero Kurt lo pensó dos veces y no. Blaine no tenia cara de loco violador psicópata.

Anotó su numero y Blaine rellenó el nombre con algo que Kurt no pudo ni siquiera leer.

Blaine volvió a guardar el celular en uno de sus bolsillos de pantalones vaqueros minuciosamente apretados y miró de vuelta a Kurt quien lo miraba con fascinación.

Blaine sonrió y se acercó al otro chico.

"ves? El primer paso está hecho. Yo te llamaré… lo prometo" dijo Blaine y sonrió. Kurt creía en él pero estaba sintiéndose estúpido por creer en extraños.

"eso… eso es bueno… bla..ine?" dijo Kurt.

"me siento ofendido Kurt, olvidaste mi nombre?" dijo haciendo su mejor cara de perrito. Kurt se rió y le pareció la cosa mas adorable que había visto en toda su corta vida de 18 años que acababa de comenzar.

"No, eres Blaine. No me olvidaría de tu nombre fácilmente" dijo Kurt y le volvió a sonreír.

"Eso espero" dijo Blaine.

Kurt prendió el celular y vio las ocho llamadas de Rachel, los cinco mensajes de cada uno de los chicos que fueron con él y todo ellos preguntando donde se encontraba y decidió que era hora de aparecer.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine y le dio un beso en la mejilla produciendo que el otro chico sonriera con ganas. "Blaine, yo no doy dedales ni recibo sin una cita previa, asique lo siento. Esta no es tu noche" dijo y se levanto de la mesa. Blaine tomó la muñeca de Kurt y sonrió.

Kurt se acercó para oír lo que le decía.

"Esta es la mejor noche de mi vidaaa" dijo Blaine y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha de Kurt "haré cualquier cosa por ti y… y si no es hoy, será mañana" Blaine dejó de hablar por unos segundos pero, antes que Kurt se fuera dijo: "te he buscado por siempre, ahora no te escaparas tan fácil" y se rió y Kurt solo pudo rebolear los ojos.

* * *

><p>Despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y no recordaba la mayoría de las cosas. Todo le pasaba por su cabeza como un gran deja vú o como una gran película con muchas escenas descolocadas.<p>

Estaba seguro de que algo jamás borraría de su mente y esperaba que nada hubiera sido un sueño.

Esa sonrisa, esos ojos… pensó Blaine en el momento que recordó lo perfecto que era aquel chico.

Tomó su celular y descubrió que nada había sido un sueño y agradeció saber que tal vez esta debía ser su oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo apretó ese botón verde.

Era algo increíble pensó Blaine. No podía creer que lo estaba haciendo. Ninguna persona que conoció hacía esas cosas: Llamar después de haber conocido a alguien en un bar. Mucha gente o todos lo hacen por el solo hecho e caer bien o de ilusionar a alguien pero jamás sucederá porque, siendo sinceros, nadie conoce al amor de s vida en un bar ¿o si?

Blaine pensó que tal vez era la excepción a todo tipo de reglas y esta no era una que no iba a romper.

Blaine también había hecho eso de pedir el numero de alguien y después no llamarlo. Había sucedido con muchos chicos y el ultimo había sido un tal Jeremiah pero éste no dejaba de llamarlo y era insoportable. Blaine aprendió que él era quien debía tenerlos números de la gente con quien pasaba la noche.

* * *

><p>Estaba seguro que jamás llamaría, que nunca iba a marcar esos diez dígitos. Jamás. Nunca pero nunca iba a hacerlo.<p>

Cuando se despertó le sorprendió quien lo estaba llamando.

Nada era un sueño pensó y por alguna razón apretó ese botón verde para escucharle la voz.

"Hola ¿Kurt?" dijo Blaine levantándose de la cama y sonriendo.

"si" dijo Kurt y pensó por unos segundos ¿así era su voz? Era hermosa "¿Blaine?"

"No olvidaste mi nombre"

"no, no lo he hecho. Llamaste. Extraño pero lindo" dijo Kurt y se ruborizó por lo que acababa de decirle.

"Llamaba para cumplir la condición" dijo Blaine mordiéndose los labios y Kurt resopló pensando lo peor.

"condición?" dijo Kurt un poco confundido.

"Si. Yo puedo darte un dedal si teníamos una cita…" dijo Blaine

Kurt se sonrojó de sobremanera y largó una sonrisa nerviosa ¿acaso alguien estaba interesado en él

"Esta bien. Puedes pasar por mi casa por la tarde e iremos a tomar un café bien?" dijo Kurt con toda la seguridad del mundo.

" luego podré darte un dedal como Peter pan?" dijo Blaine también sonrojado.

"no lo sé... Adiós Blaine debo colgar, luego te envío la dirección" dijo y cortó el teléfono.

"Eso está por verse" dijo Blaine para si mismo y sonrió al recordar al hermoso chico de lima con los ojos claros mas lindo que había conocido en toda su vida. Blaine abrazó su almohada y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Supongo que no tiene continuación pero<em> eso esta por verse...<em>**

**Reviews is like a pass for second chapter**


End file.
